Of Gavels and Gold Stars
by xladykelly101x
Summary: It's a just regular day with Wes and Rachel, when Rachel wonders something. Weschel. One-shot. Yep.


**February 11, 2012  
><strong>

**Hey Guys, so it's my birthday today and i just thought I'd grace you all with a present. Yep, I'm weird like that. Anyways, I'll be uploading another chapter for "When the Dalton Warblers Met the Divas" maybe tomorrow or so, so be expecting that! For now, i felt like just throwing a small little Weschel one-shot at you guys. I hope to write more soon too.**

**So for now, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel flipped through the magazine that was lying on Wes's desk. Wes, meanwhile, was sitting on his bed doing his homework. The rest of the Warblers were off doing their own things, so it was pretty quiet in the Warbler Hall. Rachel sighed and put the magazine back on the desk, then sat down on the corner of Wes's bed. She got up a moment later and began to wander around the room. Wes frowned because he knew he should have been keeping Rachel company instead of ignoring her, but he really had to get his homework done.<p>

Suddenly, he heard her give a surprised, yet happy cry. As curious as he was of what she had found, he didn't want to distract himself so he didn't look up. Besides, he only had 10 problems left. He resumed solving the problems, but every so often, he would hear Rachel giggling over whatever she had found.

When he was on his final problem, he heard Rachel take a picture of something with her phone. Figuring he could risk it, he glanced up to see what she was doing. The brunette was looking over some book on his desk, giggling and taking a picture every so often. He smiled at her adorable laughter and finished off his assignment.

Then, he sat up and asked, "What are you looking at?" Rachel immediately covered the book and turned her head to look at him innocently.

"Nothing," she said sweetly.

That sparked up his curiosity. He got up off his bed and began walking to her. She saw him coming and shut the book, then clutched it closely to her chest. Wes, who was now standing in front of her, smirked at what she was doing.

He leaned over and tried to grab the book from her, but she stood up and leaned away with a playful smile on her face. He tried once again, and she pushed the chair she had been sitting on in between them to separate them. She began moving towards the bed, so he followed after her with a loving grin. Continuously he tried to grab at the book, but she avoided his grasp every time. Giggling, she tried to push him back a little and fell onto the bed when he didn't budge.

Wes used this to his advantage. He moved in closely to be face to face with her and laid his hands on either side of her. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and she leaned back as he moved over her. Finally, when she was laying flat on her back and he was practically straddling her, Wes made his move. He grabbed the book from Rachel while she was still surprised.

He flipped to the first page and immediately moaned in horror. The book had been one of his older picture albums from the previous years he had been at Dalton.

"You were so adorable," Rachel said, finally recovering from her surprise and sitting back up on the bed.

He moved to sit on the bed, then groaned. He covered his face with his hands and said, "Ugh, so many embarrassing memories."

Rachel giggled. "I found a crazy picture of Blaine and sent a copy of it to Kurt."

Wes peeked out from behind his fingers and gave a small smile. Then he dropped both hands and his smile as he realized something else. "You took copies of my older pictures too."

Rachel simply smiled angelically.

"Rachel!" he groaned once again.

"Like I said, you were adorable!"

He shook his head and sighed. "Okay fine, just don't show anyone those pictures. Like, ever," he said to her seriously. She gave him a bright smile, to which he returned one as well. They stayed silent for a moment.

Then –

"You had your gavel in every picture with you," Rachel said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I did," Wes answered.

"I never really asked this before, but why do you love your gavel so much?" she asked curiously, shifting closer to him so that their knees were touching.

"Why do you like stars so much?" he countered back.

"Because they represent that I'm going to be a star," she answered without hesitation.

He smiled and cupped her cheek gently. "You already are one." He pulled her into his arms and wrapped her in a hug. She returned the hug a quick second later. They stayed in that position for a moment.

"You still didn't answer my questions though."

Wes smiled and pulled back form the embrace. He looked directly into her eyes and said, "It makes me feel powerful. When I was younger, no one would ever listen to what I had and wanted to say. Now, everyone here loves listening to my directions. It makes me feel important and needed."

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek, then whispered, "You are important. To me. And I need you, too."

Wes smiled and wrapped his arms around her once again, but this time pulled her down so that they were cuddling on his bed. They sat in a comfortable silence. He nuzzled his nose against her hair and she giggled quietly. Finally, she rolled away from him and got up, then walked to his desk and sat down in his chair to continue looking at his pictures. Halfway through the walk from the bed to his desk, she paused and turned around to face him. He looked at her curiously.

"Oh, by the way, that fo-hawk you had when you were little – simply adorable!"

"Rachel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
